


Crying blood

by blueberrymilkshake



Series: Dream smp one shots bay bee [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Bloody, Dream sucks, I dont know what they are, Man what the fuck are tags, No Fluff, Oneshot, So much angst, also this is so outdated, and gory, but you know what first fic lets gOOOO, hurt/comfort but only hurt, short fic, under 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymilkshake/pseuds/blueberrymilkshake
Summary: So lets ignore the revival for a hot sec, lets say dream did something, diffrent when tommy died :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream smp one shots bay bee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Crying blood

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY UH, FIRST FIC IM POSTING SHIT MAN SJHEWDPOEI IM LOWKEY SCARED BUT AT THE SAME TIME WOO FUCK YEA  
> I wrote this before the revival btw! I just forgot to post it  
> Please give me constructive criticism, I would apprciate it!

"WAIT DREAM IM ON HALF A HEA-"

Those were Tommy's last words, his last words before he got beaten. His last words before his blood started to ooze on the floor, mixing in with the tears of crying obsidian. Before his heart beat went still, before he stopped crying stopped moving.

The last words before he was dead.

Dream looked upon the corpse, staring at the small details. He got closer then Tommy would ever allow him too, and just stared. How there was no more pulse against him, How his cheeks were just dripping with red, he started into his dead soulless eyes, eyes that once held passion and drive to take down dreams, to bring the server at peace, To get his discs back, and to find his home. Now he never will, now he only holds the reminiscences of a sad, broken kid.

Dream notices how the blood stains were still on his shirt, dream takes a hefty sigh and turns around to wash his shirt with the sink. Using his hands to just splash and scrub it himself. Once he was done, he turns around and notices there's little blood on tommys shoes, while dream shoes were just stained with them. Dream takes off his shoes and puts them in the sink so he can at least wash them later. The silence in the cells was eary, spending more than a week with a brat screaming does that to you.

He goes over to Tommy's corpse and just sees how.. life less he is, it almost makes him laugh.

Looking at the person who defeated him banished hom and isolated him for everyone, the one who took away his home. So many people considered a “hero” lying there, all useless and powerless, it's funny.

These are one of the few times he remembers, he doesn't have any true power, or well, he didn't, he was just a kid, trying to be way more than he ever was.

Dream was always the one who had true power huh, it was stupid of him too even dout that for a mere second.

He grabs Tommy's arm and starts to drag his corpse away from the wall, the pull getting heavier by the second, but who cares, he wouldn't have to deal with this soon anyway. The slight breaths he takes fill up the air, the slight noise of tommys body shuffling against the blood, He oddly laughs dream looks back, tommy would be fighting him right now, screaming profanities at him

Once he reaches the edge of the prison, He takes a few steps back. Tommy hated lava

he picks up Tommy, head resting against dreams hand, it was almost like a brother carrying there sibling, but this was with far more ill inntent

And dream throws the dead body into the lava.

:)

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so if your reading this you made it to the end! I hope you enjoyed this work, I worked hard on it and just, thank you! I would loev some constructive criticism.


End file.
